Impression of love
by Lythos
Summary: Al fin te des cuenta que tus sentimientos son correspondidos cuando un extraño tatuaje aparece en tu piel, recordándote el pasado, mostrándote que tu felicidad sólo será una efímera extensión de tu tristeza...kurama hiei
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1

Estaba impaciente...aburrido...casi expectante porque su compañero lo sacara de esa situación. Se levantó del suelo, restregándose el polvo salpicado en su oscura ropa...una mueca de arrepentimiento por haberlo hecho unos segundos después de darse cuenta de que había manchado ligeramente el impecable alfombrado beige que cubría la habitación de Kurama. Lo observó, concentrado en su escritorio haciendo anotaciones indescifrables y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, cuidando de apoyarse cerca del borde para no formar esos molestos pliegues que hacían del orden un caos en el cobertor. Asomó su cabecita lo más que podía sin hacer notar su interés en las actividades del pelirrojo y cuando intuyó que había llegado demasiado lejos la retrajo lentamente y volvió a su posición...la cabeza levemente agachada...sus manos descansando sobre su regazo...todo a la espera de que aquel humano se desembarazara de una vez por todas de la maldita tarea de la ´´univerisidad´´...

Tienes hambre todavía?

Eh?-alzó la curiosa mirada para toparse con la boscosa y brillante del zorro rojo que había girado su cabeza hacia su pequeña figura sobre la cama...arqueó una ceja procesando todavía la pregunta y más aún su respuesta...por supuesto que no tenía hambre...habían cenado hacía un rato...pero qué era lo que quería?...se decidió por una fría y seca respuesta...una de esas siempre los sacaban de apuros- no.

Entonces?...qué te preocupa Hiei+sonrió mientras terminaba la frase...adoraba descubrir como una simple idea en la cabeza del tierno youkai podía transformarse en un indescifrable acertijo...o por lo menos para aquellas personas que no lo conocían pues el pelirrojo ya sabía de memoria todos sus trucos...sus bufidos...las muecas de su cara...esos suspiros que desataba cuando la aprensión a las conversaciones se apoderaba de él...como si los años de estudio y trabajo en aquella deliciosa figura no fueran suficiente para que supiera todas y cada una de sus manías.

Nada...por qué pensas que algo podría preocuparme?...-su ambigua expresión había vuelto a ser aquella seria y ruda que siempre llevaba a cuestas...esa con la que endurecía el fuego escarlata de sus ojos bajo una gélida capa de hielo.

Kurama giró completamente hacia el jaganshi, su mirada desafiante lo decía todo...una vez más estaba dispuesto a descubrir las intenciones de su malhumorado amigo...lo haría por los dos...porque le divertía hacerlo y porque nada sonaba a pérdida de tiempo si se trababa de él. Se apoyó cómodamente sobre el respaldo acolchonado de su silla, tapizado en cuero negro, listo para escuchar lo que el otro le tenía que decir...casi como si se tratara de un psicólogo al que su paciente le iba confesar sus más oscuros secretos.

A ver...qué es lo que te pasa?-utilizó esta vez un tono más imponente, acentuando sus palabras para hacerle entender al koorime que si quería librarse de aquella pregunta de una vez por todas tendría que responderla.

Hiei parpadeó dos veces, se tiró de espaldas en la cómoda cama del pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos debatiéndose si debía ceder al a insistencia de su amigo...después de todo eso era lo que había estado buscando,no?que el otro le prestara atención...qué era lo que le pasaba?si se ponía a pensar más detenidamente era evidente que su problema no se limitaba a un caso de aburriditis aguda...era mucho más que eso...pero supuso que aunque se lo contara no había remedio para aquello...no uno que no fuera que correspondiera su amor. Suspiró resignado, anticipando sus deseos de romper su inútil resistencia y rendirse por fin a las suaves y tentadoras soluciones que Kurama podría ofrecerle.

Estoy aburrido-soltó intentando que no pareciera una trivialidad aunque el tan sólo decirlo lo hiciera sentirse avergonzado...Kurama había estado estudiando...intentando concentrarse a pensar de su presencia...le había preparado la cena con su habitual amabilidad y él...un youkai molesto y huraño...interrumpía sus importantes estudios por un mero problema de aburrimiento...estaba seguro que el zorro reiría por sus absurdas ocurrencias...pero no fue así...o por lo menos no del todo...levantó el torso con sus brazos ante el silencio de su amigo y casi se tira de cabeza contra el youko si no fuera porque prefería quedarse observando su sonrisa desde esa posición.

Aburrido+Kurama retuvo una risita burlona entre sus dientes y sonrió abiertamente...por un momento creyó que Hiei tenía pensando platicarle sobre su filosofía de vida...o tal vez...comentarle sobre un posible compromiso con Mukuro...no!ni pensarlo!...sacudió la cabeza casi inmediatamente después de que ese nombre apareciera entre sus ideas...sonrió aparentando ante el aturdido pelinegro que nada había pasado y continuó la calma recién recuperada su plática+ perdona Hiei...sé que he estado muy ocupado...pero bueno, si querías hacer algo me lo hubieras dicho...aunque no sé si tenga algo que pueda entretenerte...ya sabes...´´las estúpidas cosas ningens´´...

hn...-sus brazos se cerraron nuevamente sobre su pecho mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado del suelo...Kurama tenía razón...que podía haber en aquel lugar que pudiera sacarlo del aburrimiento?estaba seguro que nada allí podría llamarle la antención...y mucho menos entretenerlo...con lo difícil que era hallar lago que realmente le gustara...era inútil no había vuelta que darle...se levantó de la cama con parsimonia, sin detenerse si quiera a echarle un ojo al pelirrojo pero antes de que tomara su capa y su katana y para buscar en otro lugar algo que pudiera despejar su mente, una mano lo detuvo-

Espera!...tengo una idea...+después de lograr convencer al jaganshi con su determinante mirada...salió corriendo del cuarto hacia otra habitación cercana...una pequeña despensa en la que guardaba objetos que raramente utilizaba o prefería esconder por su valor...entre ellos por supuesto estaban las fotos que compartía con su madre, a la cual había dejado hacía dos años, otras con sus compañeros y alguna que otra pequeñez que le recordaba a Hiei cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Se agachó hasta unos estantes inferiores y luego de apartar montones de cajas del camino de su brazo, la encontró...completamente llena como la había comprado...sonrío satisfecho y sin perder tiempo fue hasta la cocina por dos vasos pequeños, uno para él y el otro para Hiei...el youkai se sorprendería al ver lo que llevaba en sus manos y esperaba que eso lo incitara a seguir el juego+ ya volví...espero que te guste lo que traje...

Abrió los ojos en un gesto de puro asombro y un dedo se su mano viajó involuntario hasta apuntar a la botella que el pelirrojo levantaba con su mano izquierda, la otra sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja de metal.

Dónde?...-fue lo único que atinó a decir...sabía que se trataba de una de las bebidas más caras y requeridas del makai, probablemente la había probado fugazmente sin darse cuenta entre las horas que había dedicado a Mukuro...o quizás en los días en que ser bandido era más una forma de vida que un trabajo...no lo recordaba pero al notar la resplandeciente bebida tras el vidrio coloreado de azul lo hacía llenarse de nostalgia...de un pasado que no había tenido...uno en el que compartir ese líquido entre amigos significaba verdadera confianza y aprecio...significaba que estar junto a ellos era disfrutar el momento...-qué pretendes hacer con eso?no hay nada que festejar para que saques algo como eso...

Nada?estás seguro?...déjalo así...lo he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo...de cuando peleamos en el último torneo...pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para beberlo ni la compañía +Kurama se acercó hasta el escritorio y depositó la bandeja junto con la botella, haciendo a un lado los libros y anotadores que allí se encontraban...sonrío al koorime que lo observaba extrañado, sin comprender sus razones y le extendió el recipiente con firmeza+ además...+agregó echando un fugaz vistazo a la ventana+ hace frío afuera...con esto calentaremos un poco el ambiente...me harías los honores+ agitó ligeramente la botella y se la entregó a su amigo.

Antes de proceder a quitar el extraño corcho que se colaba en la diminuta abertura, procuró estar seguro de que el pelirrojo estaba seguro de lo que hacía, cuando por última tentativa recibió una expresión de hartazgo, apretó el negruzco tapón y de un fuerte tirón lo retiró de la botella...liberando a su paso el intenso y embriagante aroma de su contenido. Hiei aspiró embelesado por la fragancia...no recordaba el nombre de la bebida y mucho menos su lugar de origen pero había escuchado que era un afrodisíaco o algo por el estilo...de alguna forma le sabía tan familiar ese olor...tan sensual y placentero...igual que Kurama... sus mejillas se tonificaron al desviar inevitablemente sus pensamientos en aquel zorro...acaso no estaría tratando de emborracharlo?qué pretendía con aquella bebida en ese momento ese astuto kitsune!

qué pretendes Kurama?por qué piensas que esto podría quitarme el aburrimiento?-espetó atisbando la jovial expresión de la que era preso el rostro del youko después de haber abierto la botella.

Vamos Hiei!...qué poco considerado eres...te ofrezco la mejor bebida del makai y así es como me tratas+ una mueca de falso enfado se dibujó en sus labios mientras cruzaba los brazos para completar la escena+ ahora lo único que vas a poder hacer para contentarme va a ser que tomes tú primero+ el pelirrojo extendió la mano y recibió el cerúleo recipiente de las marmóreas del silencioso youkai...acercó un vaso al pico de la botella y sirvió con cautela el brillante líquido...después hizo lo mismo con el otro, apoyó la botella sobre la mesa y acercó la bandeja a su amigo+ Vamos...agarra el vaso y te lo tomas de un solo trago entendido?...

Hiei abrió la boca en busca de una protesta pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un dedo que pedía silencio y acción. Acercó la mano el diminuto recipiente y como le había pedido Kurama, engulló su contenido tirando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás...apoyó fuertemente el vaso vacío y esperó a que su amigo continuara la ronda de alcohol que había dado inicio hacía unos segundos.


	2. Capítulo2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Valsed chan...amiga!XDDD...como te dije el lemon lo dejo para más adelante XPP gracias por tu post!tkm!muaksss

Kari Ishikawa...kurama borracho... veremos qué tan raro te parece en este cap XP el zorro es muy astuto aún con los reflejos aturdidos...XDD gracias por tu post!espero que te siga gustando mi fic!

Nasaki...gracias por tu consejo amiga!la vdd ya lo había hecho pero por alguna razón parece que se salió o algo así O.o...bueno no importaespero que te guste este cap...jajjaja pues a dónde quiere llegar el zorrito ese? a donde todas con un afrodisíaco en mano y con un hiei sobre la cama XDD...gracias por el post!besos!

Pierina...el yaoi comienza ahora amiga...espero que te guste XDD...muaksss gracias por el post!

Hanablack...siiii son tan lindos ellos dos(lythos suspira)..ahhh son tan hermosos...tan perfectos...son el uno para el otro..acá va la conti y espero no desilucionarte!gracias por tu post!besos!

* * *

Su visión levemente entorpecida por el alcohol fue a dar al fondo de la botella cuando sus manos la llevaron directo hasta su nariz...chocando contra el rojo y respingado cartílago, arqueó una ceja extrañado y se dirigió a su compañero con una mueca de pena y diversión.

...Je..., parece que nos hemos bajado toda la botella Hiei...+ una risa contenida no se hizo esperar al encontrarse con el semblante aturdido y somnoliento del koorime, a quien la bebida parecía haber afectado de manera diferente que al youko, aunque por lo menos su rostro no estaba tan pálido como de costumbre sino que un hermoso y nítido color rojizo había tomado forma en su piel+ qué te pasa?...+se animó a preguntar entre risas+ te afectó demasiado el alcohol?

De qué hablas youko estúpido!...esa escasa cantidad de bebida no podría calentar ni a un demonio de fuego recién nacido...además-decidió continuar mientras su malhumorada actitud se perdía como lo hacía el alcohol evaporándose con el calor de su cuerpo-...no estoy en peor estado que tú...

Había sido eso una sonrisa?...probablemente...y podía jurar por sus siete colas plateadas que era la más genuina que le había visto a un youkai en toda su larga vida. Correspondió el cumplido dibujando un de sus flamantes y archiconocidos gestos que no distinguían la inocencia de la seducción y apoyó el recipiente vacío en un estrepitoso golpe sobre el escritorio...Algunos cuadernos y lapiceras saltaron...unas gotas de un vaso pequeño cayeron sobre la mesa...Kurama río jovialmente apretando los ojos y echándose hacia delantesobre sus rodillas...

No que no había quedado nada?-sugirió una profunda voz a su lado y enseguida se enderezó topándose con el jaganshi sosteniendo el diminutocristal del que había vertido hacía un rato parte del contenido sobre el escritorio cuando lo golpeó con la botella- así que te lo tenías escondido zorro...te serviste el último y no me querías convidar?...

Eh + afiló la mirada hacia el brillante contenido que su compañero tenía en sus manos y sonrío al saber que aún podían disfrutar de aquella deliciosa bebida al menos hasta que su boca saboreara la última gota...bueno...eso si el jaganshi que protegía el líquido le permitía aunque menos no fuera mojarse un poco los labios...o...kurama optara por arrebatarle el vaso si era lo suficientemente astuto como para que lograr que se distrajera un poco...cosa que la borrachera facilitaría notablemente+ en serio Hiei...yo no sabía que...quedaba algo todavía...+ disfrazó su alegre expresión con una tierna mirada fingiendo arrepentimiento con un pequeño puchero entre sus labios.

Ah no!no me vas a engañar con eso Kurama!conozco tus artimañas...aléjate, este vaso esss...míoooo- el jaganshi predijo la siguiente jugada y se corrió a un lado justo cuando el youko pegaba un salto hacia su cuerpo, estirando un brazo para alcanzar el vaso que entre las temblorosas manos del koorime ya había perdido probablemente la mitad de su contenido inicial.

Con que esas tenemos eh...+ murmuró recostando su pecho sobre la cama...apoyando su cabeza sobre el cobertor mientras su roja cabellera dibujaba líneas curvas y rectas sobre la tela verde... Kurama dio una seductora carcajada recordando lo excitado que lo tenía todo aquel juego...incluso podía reconocer ahora que su conciencia estaba demasiado opacada por el alcohol para molestarlo, que todo lo había hecho para aprovechar ese ´´favor´´ que en su habitual reticencia le había pedido el koorime...un pedido de Hiei significaba que quizás podía dar un paso adelante...que quizás lo que había cultivado tras una gentil máscara de amistad podía convertirse en algo más...que quizás ya tuvieran la suficiente confianza de confesarle sus sentimientos sin que los dos salieran tan lastimados...y por qué no? esa extraña bebida lo había atontado de tal manera que si de acudir en así a una pelea y resultar herido, probablemente no sintiera dolor hasta pasados unos minutos... suspiró dando se ánimos de continuar...levantando su pesado torso de la cama y encerrando a un sorprendido youkai entre sus brazos...al borde de la cama+ ya verás...

No te la daré kitsune así que aléjate- chilló el koorime apartando lo que su acotado brazo le permitía, pero a pesar de sus insistencias, Kurama no parecía interesado en retroceder sino que avanzaba cada vez más...el corazón se le aceleró de repente transformando su respiración en un entrecortado jadeo...su mano tambaleó en el aire y el vaso fue directo al suelo rompiéndose a la mitad...

Upsss...+ fue la rápida respuesta del pelirrojo quien río inmediatamente que el cristal se partió+...supongo que ahora nadie podrá tomarlo aunque...+echó una fugaz mirada al suelo cerciorándose de que no estuviera manchado+ creo que ya no había nada...

qué haces kitsune...?-lo interrumpió un sensual susurro en su oído mientras entretenía su mirada aún con el vaso partido-...

Kurama interpretó esa pregunta como una interrogación sin respuesta, cuyo propósito estaba en ser proferida como parte de una intención obvia en aquellas situaciones que siempre parecen conducir a un mismo camino si comparten un mismo comienzo...acaso esa circunstancia pretendía ser una de ellas?...alcohol de por medio...algún que otro juego de manos que incluía roces...y ahora...la cercanía que de a poco había ido acortando a medida que se aproximaba a sus labios con parsimonia...Hiei semirecostado sobre la cama...el pelirrojo echándole su cuerpo encima... Kurama fijó sus ojos entre los suyos, atrayendo así si su atención lo más que podía...de repente un rayo de lucidez le recordó algo que había querido decirle hacía mucho tiempo...

Ese día...esa vez...junto a los árboles...antes de que me fuera del makai...cuando me entregaste la hiruseki de tu hermana te dije que yo...que yo no era de esos...+ hablaba casi al mismo tiempo que respiraba...eso era lo único que aún hacía con tranquilidad...Hiei no apartaba su mirada pero aún lo observaba extrañado, casi sin comprender lo que le estaba queriendo decir...Kurama esperó un instante hasta que los ojos del koorime se encendieron en una súbita llama y se abalanzó contra su enrojecida boca una vez abierta por la sorpresa.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que pudiera agotar ese repentino arranque de euforia pasional, introdujo su lengua en la boca del jaganshi...estaba tan ávido de deseo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Hiei no sólo no evitaba esa indecorosa intromisión sino que la correspondía, hasta que no sintió unas sensuales manos cerrarse sobre su espalda, frotándose con insistencia sobre la camisa verde pálido que llevaba...sólo uno de sus brazos permaneció sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre la cama, el otro flexionado acercando su mano hacia la nuca del otro...atrayendo sus labios aún más si es que se podía...procurando no dejar hueco sin degustar de aquel manjar del que nunca había probado... sintió sus labios resbalar sobre los de Hiei...ambos empapados en sudor, alcohol y saliva...una mezcla que a su boca la sabía a afrodisíaco... El koorime intentó ponerse de pie mientras Kurama erguía un poco el cuerpo, arrodillado, sin separarse del otro y en un torpe movimiento los dos cayeron al suelo...invirtiendo lugares sobre el alfombrado piso de la habitación del youko.

Ouchi...+ gimió el pelirrojo sonriendo cuando descubrió lo que pretendía su amigo, sentado sobre su vientre y levemente inclinado hacia delante

Recuerdo ese día...yo también mentí sobre algo...pero cuando me dijiste eso no pude contradecir lo que creíste cuando por error te entregué la hiruseki de mi hermana...porque...esa no era la que pensaba entregarte aquella vez...-Hiei se acercó sediento de beber una vez más de esos brillantes labios que lo reclamaban, pero sin darse cuenta desvió el camino y terminó hundiendo la cabeza en el suave pecho de Kurama, cerca de su hombro...estaba cansado...y notoriamente somnoliento a pesar de que aún percibía rastros de adrenalina esparcidos por sus venas...esas palabras le habían costado más que cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que confesar, incluso por encima de la identidad que ocultaba a su hermana...cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que desprendía la dulce presencia del kitsune y se quedó dormido.

Hiei+ murmuró Kurama moviéndolo un poco...levantó su alborotada cabeza y al verlo tan plácidamente sumido en sueños decidió hacer lo mismo...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Chicas gracias a todas por sus reviewssss!prometo responder la proxXDD ahora toy medio apurada así que gomen...pero gracias por sus mensajes!muakssss!

* * *

_-Kurama...estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?_

_-Si Kuro...nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida..._

* * *

Intentó moverse a un lado pero había algo sobre su cuerpo que se lo impedía. Soltó un somnoliento gruñido manifestando su fastidio y concluyó abriendo los ojos levemente para toparse con una varonil mano cerca de su quijada. Arqueó una ceja confundido, y sin más remedio que abrir los ojos completamente para tener una visión más amplia de las escena, sonrió discretamente al descubrir el origen de la extremidad. Permaneció un momento en esas posición contemplando con deleite la imagen que el tierno youkai dormido le ofrecía...cuyas expresiones acostumbradas a la tensión ahora demostraban un relajo como nunca antes les había visto. Si no fuera porque no había sido una de sus mejores noches después de la borrachera que se había pegado y la nada confortable dureza del suelo en su espalda, podría haberse quedado observándolo hasta que se despertara, pero haciéndole caso a su cuerpo aún torpe por la bebida prefirió recostarse nuevamente sobre la alfombra. Hiei resopló de repente, pero no dejaba de ser un vestigio de sus sueños y de los probables problemas que enfrentaría al despertarse aunque estuviera habituado considerando que alguna vez hubiera bebido más de la cuenta. Se preguntó vagamente mientras dirigía su mirada al techo pálido, qué haría cuando cruzara la primer palabra después de su confesión con el pequeño demonio...habría sido todo una mera circunstancia fortuita por el alcohol?...o una ayuda a sincerarse consigo mismo y con él?...Kurama estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, pero no así podía decir lo mismo de Hiei pues él nunca demostraba demasiado explícitamente y tampoco se podía asegurar que realmente pudiera clasificar sus emociones...confundiría amistad con amor?...amor con deseo?...En definitiva aquel youkai no era más que un ser inocente que por consecuencias obvias de un destino cruel había sido arrastrado a esconder más emociones de las que cualquiera podría soportar... pues, no había que pensar demasiado para caer en cuenta de que un secreto como el de amar si no se olvida sólo puede dañar.

Mientras divagaba acerca de lo que sería su vida ahora en adelante después del paso importante que había logrado un recuerdo cruzó su mente y aunque no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna imagen con suma claridad de alguna manera sabía de qué se trataba...inmediatamente después, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo...una punzada ardiente situada cerca de su vientre, en el costado izquierdo. El youko apretó los dientes tratando de aguantar aguardando hasta que se extinguiera, pero el ardor no parecía dispuesto a dispuesto a desaparecer y más aún el dolor se hacía más fuerte por el peso de Hiei sobre esa zona. Sin poder evitar que el koorime se despertara, ya fuera por un grito a punto de salir o por un movimiento que se vería forzado a hacer, lo apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo y se puso de pie palpando sobre su camisa ese sector. De a poco sintió disminuir el dolor, pero no fue hasta que una voz profunda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, que dejó de mover sus manos con preocupación.

Kurama...qué haces?...- Hiei se fregó el ojo derecho y bostezó mientras se sentada con las palmas sobre el suelo. Su mirada recorrió la esbelta figura del pelirrojo hasta dar con su extraño semblante, su rostro humedecido y un leve temblor en sus labios...Kurama le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero no era suficiente...- qué te pasa?...estás pálido...

Na nada...un poco mareado por la resaca eso es todo+ dibujó una mueca jovial en su boca y sentó en la cama percatándose del desastre que había resultado de su inusual comportamiento...la botella vacía sobre el escritorio...los cuadernos y libros a un lado amontonados...algunas gotas manchando la mesa y sobre todo, le vaso destruido que descansaba en el suelo+ vaya...si que nos hemos divertido ayer...+sugirió divertido recordando que al fin de cuentas Hiei se había dormido justo cuando la acción comenzaba...pero no había más vuelta que darle...ya habría tiempo para eso en otro momento...siempre se podía comprar otra botella del makai o tal vez intentar otra cosa

Después de esas últimas palabras, ambos permanecieron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio...uno de esos que sólo puede ser el producto de algún hecho anterior que haya generado un grado de vergüenza suficiente en alguna de las personas o ambas que deriva en un mutismo limitado sólo por las palabras del otro...y parecía que Hiei no tenía intenciones de hablar hasta que Kurama no lo hiciera.

Hiei...sobre lo de ayer...no tienes que explicar nada...+murmuró intentando que su voz sonara firme aunque sus cuerdas vocales no lo tradujeran de esa manera+...entiendo que por ahí...estábamos demasiado borrachos para decir algo coherente así que...no creas que me voy a molestar si me decís que todo fue...

Un error?-el youkai alzó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que continuó la frase del youko y, aprovechando su asombro, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, posicionándose frente a él, su rostro unos centímetros más arriba- qué pretendes?...que vuelva a repetirlo todo de nuevo?...te dije que esa bebida no podía calentar ni a un demonio de fuego recién nacido...pensaste que te estaba mintiendo?

El youko no cabía en su asombro. Su reacción natural ante semejante respuesta habría sido tirársele encima pero su sorpresa había sido tal que el silencio fue el reflejo de las emociones que lo abordaban en ese instante. Hiei se giró confundido porque su amigo no dijera nada...sería eso una señal buena?...quizás en realidad el que había dicho incoherencias había sido Kurama... pero un fuerte asimiento lo detuvo...eran los brazos del pelirrojo que rodeaban con perfecto amoldamiento, su cintura.

Hiei...yo tampoco estaba mintiendo...+apoyó su cabeza sobre el final de la columna del jaganshi...esa pequeña curvatura y suspiró aliviado de que todo no se hubiera evaporado con el alcohol+te quiero...

El jaganshi sonrió, puso una mano sobre una de las de Kurama como si quisiera decir lo que tanto le costaba...aunque al fin susurró

Yo también...

* * *

_-Kurama...estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?_

_-Si Kuro...nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida..._

_-Pero es peligroso...no sabemos qué efectos secundarios puede tener...aún no hemos investigado lo suficiente, sería mejor que esperemos un poco, esos demonios no parecen de fiar..._

_-Tú no lo harías por mí Kuro chan?...quiero recordarte para siempre...además qué nos puede pasar?_

_-Haría cualquier cosa por ti Kurama..._

_-Entonces no te preocupes Kuro...no quiero pensar que algún día vayamos a estar separados...sólo es eso..._


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

XDDD hiiii! he regresado!XDDD...acá les traigo lo que sigue, espero que les guste...

Alexia...gracias!qué bueno que te gustóXD...gracias por tu post!muakss

pierina...no te preocupes no estoy dispuesta a hacer sufrir solamente al pobre koorime...qué sufran los dos!muaajajajajaja...XDDDD...a mi tampoco me gusta cuando pasa esoU.U pobre hiei...bueno espero que te guste lo que siguegracias por el post!

Nasaki...a decir vdd no entiendo que significa ´´colgadas´´pero no importaXD...espero que sea algo buenoXD...aunque si no lo es está todo bien...sip cuando kurama y hiei se declaran siempre es re lindoellos se merecen, son el uno para el otro(ahhhh)...y bueno kuronue siempre aparece de entrometido para arruinar todo, pero no quiero hacer el típico argumento así que voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para que el problema y la solución surja de ellos mismos y del cariño que se tienen...bueno la embriaguez que yo hice no terminó en lemon peron creo que falte botella si estando sobrios es mejor no?ahora que se corresponden y todoXD...gracias por tu post amiga nos vemos!

Valsed...amigaXD...y bue...fue ´´un dolor´´ lo que lo levantó a kurama...supongo que a veces se hace inevitable acabar con lo confortableU.U...lo que está en cursiva?ya lo sabrás...muajajajjajaaj gracias por tu reviewXD arioshhh !

Vanne...Uay gracias...estee..qué bueno que te guste como escribo...espero no defraudarte...XS...aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa pero gracias...qué bueno que te guste el fic y ojalá te siga gustando!besosss muaksss!

Y también les agradezco a las chicas anónimas aunque no sé cómo se llamanXDD gracias!muakssss

* * *

Ya te vas?- Una voz somnolienta jaló su mirada hacia un costado...a donde unos brillantes ojos rojos luchaban por no cerrarse nuevamente.

Habían pasado cuántas horas juntos el día de ayer...? Y como si el tiempo no pudiera retener su desbordante felicidad, la semana había comenzado para Kurama y con ella otro día de universidad y trabajo. No pudiendo disimular su compartido enfado, se limitó a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa para que el jaganshi supiera que regresaría...y si se tenía que ir no era porque en ese momento realmente lo quisiera. La timidez del koorime...o quizás el miedo de los dos a apresurar el paso, había limitado durante ese fin de semana sus caricias y sus manos...reteniendo su deseo a besos largos y profundos y a dedos ansiosos pero no osados. Sus ropas a penas y fueron quitadas, no del todo, sino exponiendo retazos de piel para ser admirados y así quedaron satisfechos sus corazones, haciendo un preludio...dibujando en su mente lo que aún no se atrevían a consumar con actos. Se levantó de la cama, quitando con dulzura los delgados brazos que lo envolvían, protegiéndolo del gélido ambiente que no tardaba en colar sus manos entre los pliegues de sus mangas y envolver en una fría caricia su cuerpo. Se esforzó porque su mirada sonara decidida así no tendría que lidiar con el suplicio silencioso de Hiei antes de marcharse.

Lo siento...tengo que irme...+meditó un momento sus palabras e inmediatamente agregó un poco más fuerte+ pero voy a volver...en serio!...te quedarás a esperarme?...+lo último fue más un deseo que una pregunta...porque Kurama sabía que la probable respuesta estaba más cerca de ser negativa que positiva así que para qué formular preguntas si no hacía falta una guía que condujera a las respuestas?... El jaganshi cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, después los abrió y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras aún descansaba cuan largo era su cuerpo sobre la cama del pelirrojo...si ya sabía la respuesta entonces era si quiera necesario escucharla?...malgastar en palabras absurdas y obvias las que quería que dijeran otra cosa?...+ Mukuro?...casi lo olvido...pero está bien...supongo que nos veremos otro día entonces...por favor, avísame cuando regreses...

Antes de que pudiera al menos confirmar que lo iba a hacer, Kurama ya se había ido en dirección al baño, llevando consigo el uniforme universitario(se usa uniforme en la universidad de JapónO.o?), ropa interior, toallas y demás accesorios. Hiei lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta y con el sueño a punto de desvanecerse, se levantó de la cama de un salto, se vistió rápidamente, acomodó su cinturón en su pequeña cadera y permaneció un momento parado sobre la alfombra beige sin hacer otra cosa que contemplar la palidez de la puerta del baño. Suspiró bajo la bufanda blanca que ya cubría casi su rostro por completo y se la quitó descubriendo su colgante...aquel por el que tanto había sacrificado en el pasado...el único recuerdo de su madre...el único que lo ataba a un pasado lejano y distante en el que algún momento, ínfimo en comparación a la infinitud del tiempo, había sido querido por alguien... La observó refulgiendo como la recordaba...como siempre había estado desde que su madre la engendrada desde su propio cuerpo...tan bello...tan puro...tan lleno de un significado que no sustentaba sino había amor que la alimentara... Se la quitó lentamente, procurando que en ese último lapso temporal fuera eterno porque ya no importaba si la tenía o no...pues si el amor le había dado vida, él no lo mataba si se lo daba a Kurama...La colocó suavemente sobre los pliegues de las sábanas, subió al marco de la ventana y pegó un salto al vacío, que pronto fue reemplazado por una rama.

_Kurama...no olvides tu promesa...tú eres sólo mío..._

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con el salón repleto...ahora lo recordaba, había llegado unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido sobre uno de los pupitres. Algunos jóvenes se dieron vuelta y lo miraron extrañados por la súbita reacción del pelirrojo, que aún comprendiendo la situación que lo rodeaba miraba a todos lados como si estuviera perdido. Había jurado oír un susurro en su oído antes de despertarse...casi idéntico al del sueño que había tenido una noche atrás...volvió a inspeccionar el salón en busca de caras sospechosas pero no había indicios de movimientos raros en el ambiente... Más allá de un momentáneo susto no le dio demasiada importancia al hecho y menos después del regalo que Hiei le había dejado...estaba tan contento que a penas se había resistido de salir corriendo a buscarlo al makai y agradecerle personalmente...todavía no podía creer que estuviera portando ese colgante, pero era real aunque ya se hubiera pellizcado más de una vez para comprobar si no estaba soñando...Lo sentía bajo su ropa y su energía fluctuando candente en la perla brillante.

Los murmullos callaron de a poco cuando la clase dio inicio...el profesor dibujando gráficos de funciones...trazando rectas describiendo valores porcentuales de economía...Kurama anotaba indescifrables garabatos sobre su cuaderno mientras trataba de fijar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ese dolor que lo invadía...no era la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión era aún más intenso y persistente; no tuvo más remedio que levantarse del asiento y encaminarse al baño para buscar en un poco de agua algo de tranquilidad.

Se sorprendió cerrando la puerta del aula con brusquedad...trotando por el pasillo sumamente agitado...tomándose el lugar en donde nacía su ardor que como una brasa caliente se extendía desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de caer unos metros antes de alcanzar el lugar, pero afortunadamente llegó cuando sentía que se estaba por quedar sin aire... qué demonios era todo aquello?...Kurama corrió hacia la canilla y bebió cuanta agua pudo respirando agitadamente. Luego se echó un poco a la cara y permaneció quieto delante del espejo observando el leve trepidar de su cuerpo...qué demonios era todo aquello?...

Tendré fiebre...?estaré alucinando?...tal vez la bebida era demasiado fuerte para mi cuerpo humano...+ mencionaba las posibilidades una tras otra, como si esperase a que el espejo le respondiera...sintió la energía de la hiruseki brillar un momento y sus grandes ojos se hicieron más pequeños...pero no eran los de youko...eran azules...parpadeó confundido y su imagen volvió a la normalidad...se palpó cuidadosamente el vientre sobre la ropa y un escozor llamó su atención. Cuando levantó su camisa...unas marcas aparecieron en su piel...aún poco nítidas para descifrarlas pero que a simple vista denotaba una quemadura.

* * *

_-Así que tú eres el famoso Eisaku?...pensé que eras más alto, según dicen las malas lenguas..._

_-Y tú eres Youko Kurama...a ti te describen tal cual eres...siempre presumido y arrogante..._

_-Eso ya lo sabía...cada cual da la imagen que desea sea transmitida y esa que tienen de mí me agrada_

_-Quién es él?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia...vinimos a requerir tus servicios, no estamos en un confesionario_

_-De acuerdo...dejaré a un lado tu arrogancia si el precio lo vale..._

_-Será un trabajo doble, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo necesario..._

_-Doble?..._

_-No preguntes nada más de lo que sea necesario...no estoy de humor para repetir necedades..._

_-Está bien...síganme..._


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

al finn terminé el cap!perdón por el retrasoU.U no tengo excusa lo siento...grachias por todos sus post...quiero decirles que voy a tratar de que el probre hiei no salga perdiendo ni nada..a mí el kurama suichi me gusta con hiei así que si va a sufrir el pobrecín que sufra kurama también jeh jeh...(me encanta hacerlos sufrir a mis protagonistasXDDD)...espero que con este cap se vayan aclarando algunas cosas...y ojalá les guste...arioshhhh muaksss

U ojalá no me haya quedado muy corto

* * *

El viento mecía con caricias pausadas y manos ágiles al tacto de sus cabellos. Aspiró la profunda brisa de aquella tarde húmeda proveniente del brillante césped de un bosque desolado del makai. Abrazó su cuerpo a la sombra de un árbol de frondosas hojas mientras disfrutaba la melancolía de una reliquia perdida que sólo podía transformarse en felicidad sabiendo que esta le pertenecía ahora a una persona muy especial. Sonrió discretamente por divagar en tonterías como un niño enamorado pensando en cosas que jamás se le habían dado por pensar por el simple hecho de esquivar verdades...quién podía creer que ese amor tan profundo como el que había depositado en Yukina y en esa joya durante siglos hubiera nacido de un accidente causal...en donde dos borrachos se debatían entre besos el estado de ebriedad al sentir entre labios apretados el olor de sus bocas?...No interesaba el momento en que ese amor había sido creado sino que su consumación se había vuelto una realidad.

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido trepidante de unas ramas, cuyas hojas por la fricción imitaban el sonido constante y suave de la lluvia. Sino fuera porque la costumbre lo conducía hacia los parajes de Mukuro no tenía ya razones de ir a visitarla más que por una cultivada amistad...ingenuo hubiera sido aquel que pensara que entre ellos podría haber algo más entre ellos...eran demasiado iguales y ambos demasiado pendientes de los tormentos que compartían, no había en ello posibilidades de que el amor floreciera. Kurama era su opuesto perfecto y por eso su complemento...había en él una luz tal incapaz de oscurecer...aquel que consiguiera esquivarla era porque estaba ciego pues nadie que hubiera estado antes en su presencia podría haber escapado a tan increíble criatura...

Continuó su camino entre saltos ágiles y veloces de una rama a otra, sin detenerse si quiera a escuchar el susurro del aire que viajaba entre sus ropas. No había tiempo para detenerse y observar el suelo, y aunque él no perdiera el equilibrio por hacerlo, sabía que a sus pies todo se empequeñecía pues los árboles del Makai parecían tocar el cielo. Antes de llegar al linde del otro lado del bosque, la última rama se quebró bajo una dura pisada y cayó unos metros clavando finalmente su katana en el tronco. El viento suspiró en sus oídos acompañado de un murmullo...una presencia que había sentido cerca pero de la que no pdía precisar su posición...

_-Aléjate youkai...aléjate..._

Sin darle demasiada importancia, asió fuertemente el mango entre sus dedos y trepó hacia otra rama, guardando luego su katana...Algo extrañado por su repentino error, observó irritado el entramado boscoso buscando señales del espíritu sin más respuesta que una creciente irritación...odiaba las persecuciones...y más a aquellos que por razones endebles las hacían...

Ey ud! Si va a dormirse en la clase será mejor que se retire...

Las palabras fueron acompañadas por un ligero roce a su cuerpo...una mano posada con intensidad sobre su hombro meciéndolo para llamar su atención. Kurama abrió los ojos sin creer realmente que aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas hacia él, por lo que aguzó la vista con desgano hasta que el salón se convirtió en un convenio de ojos que escrutaban su presencia sin piedad. Al frente de aquellos estudiantes, el profesor de la cátedra, un hombre bigotudo de brazos cruzados, aguardaba con impaciencia la respuesta del pelirrojo. Kurama tomó sus cosas, se disculpó con inocencia y se retiró apresuradamente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber sido expulsado, se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta el aula...recordaba el altercado en el baño...pero nada después de haber observado los brillantes ojos azules en el espejo...había ido realmente al baño?...el dolor había sido demasiado real...incluso las marcas que en él había dejado...y sobre todo esa mirada azul y penetrante...el sentimiento de haberla visto antes...Levantó sutilmente su remera para comprobar que no estaba equivocado...

Nada?...pero...

Dejó el bolso repleto de cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio y se recostó sobre la cama...exhausto aunque en realidad no había hecho casi nada... Ese pequeño incidente durante la clase había ocupado su mente de regreso al departamento, hacía horas que le daba vueltas en la cabeza mientras se entretenía con una mano con la preciada gema y la otra descansaba sutilmente sobre su vientre, esperando encontrar algo extraño. Sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo repentinamente había recordado algo...de su pasado como Youko...de su pasado con Kuronue... En realidad no estaba seguro de porqué lo había olvidado pues ahora que volvía a su mente recordaba lo importante que había sido en aquel entonces...Sonrío amargamente al darse cuenta de que pensar en aquel demonio llevaba inevitablemente a un mal trago...y por más momentáneo y fugaz...era doloroso... Quizás por eso lo había enterrado, y ahora lo haría cada vez más desde que Hiei estaba a su lado. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada amoldándola a la imagen del delicioso cuerpo del youkai...lo amaba y temía perderlo... asociar acontecimientos se había vuelto necesario...estaba en problemas por estar enamorado...

En esa época...había pocas cosas que no pudiera llevarme por delante...mi espíritu conducía incluso a aquellas almas fuertes al fracaso...mi amor por Kuronue era frenético...un sentimiento tan fuerte y perfecto como el que jamás había sentido...las consecuencias por más incorregibles y espantosas que fueran no podían nublar ni vacilar mis deseos...ese era mi capricho en ese momento y sabía que a toda costa lo conseguiría...

_-...Recuerdo la guarida del horrible demonio...repugnante como tantos otros youkais que poblaran el viejo Makai...no éramos los primeros en llegar ni seríamos los últimos...muchas personas acudían por distintas razones y un mismo objetivo...las habilidades manuales de Eisaku valían aquel viaje peligroso...aquella confianza ciega a un demonio que a penas conocíamos..._

_-...el dolor...el familiar olor a sangre que ambientaba el lugar...los elementos quirúrgicos brillando en ases plateados bajo las luces fulgorosas...el respaldo en donde fueron atados mis piernas y manos...el dolor lleno de gritos reprimidos...los míos y los de Kuronue más tarde... y por fin la satisfacción que dibujaba sonrisas y encantos..._

_-Yo solamente quería el maldito tatuaje...no había pensado realmente en llevar marcas en mi piel que tuvieran fines mágicos...sólo esa pequeña porción de piel que significara algo especial para cada uno...algo que nos hiciera inseparables aún cuando el destino decidiera algún día que nos separáramos...en ese instante fue como si jurara amarlo para siempre...pues me habían advertido de los efectos secundarios..._

_-...Ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor se cultiva en el momento y se marchita con los años...la tristeza me consumió rápido y así esa pequeña cicatriz que brillaba de fulgor por el color de la luna se fue opacando... mi espíritu contrariaba aquel dolor, también lo hubiera hecho Kuronue...mi suerte quiso que me diera cuenta a tiempo y así pude encontrar alguien más..._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

wowwww sí que me tardé esta vez...gomen!no tengo excusas TT...bueno les dejo entonces el cap y no molesto más...gracias por sus comentarios byessssXDD

* * *

Uno, dos, tres...Kurama cerró el puño apretando con fuerza sus dedos...Habían pasado tres semanas de la última vez que Hiei visitara su departamento...aquel fin de semana espléndido que aún recordaba con la frescura del ayer. Suspiró cerrando un pesado libro sobre su escritorio y colocó los lápices entre los demás...corrió su silla suavemente hasta que el espacio le permitiera deslizar su esbelto cuerpo hacia la cama, y allí estiró su cuerpo notando poco a poco cómo la tensión desaparecía. Su cabeza viró casi mecánicamente a un costado...dirigiendo su mirada boscosa hacia la ventana con melancolía... deseaba oír el crujir del marco contra las botas negras del pequeño koorime...y ese aroma a pino que ni el más indomable viento podía quitar... Por qué no había regresado?...no había razones en Mukuro que pudieran justificar su repentina desaparición...presionó con fuerza el colgante contra su cuello dándose ánimos para evitar que esos pensamientos nublaran su confianza tan fácilmente...Hiei lo amaba y él mismo podía dar certeza de ello...como demonios singulares que ambos eran, el pelirrojo conocía su naturaleza...así iracundo por momento e indiferente por otros...el koorime demostraban mucho más amor que otros seres aunque no fuera de una manera especialmente explícita o aceptada...incluso no había razones para pensar que pudiera engañarlo. Resuelto el dilema, otra perturbación peor se hacía presa de su mente...podía ser que...?Kurama río completamente inundado por la incertidumbre y un dejo de desesperación...intentando ocultar esa sensación de soledad que no recordaba sentir desde que...su vida como bandido le había puesto en su camino a otro demonio. En ese momento pensaba lo mismo que ahora trataba reflejar en su rostro contraído...´´Hiei es un youkai fuerte...él puede cuidarse solo...debe tener sus razones para no haber venido...un retraso no puede solamente significar que...algo malo le haya pasado...´´. Pero así como la muerte le había arrebatado miles de años atrás a un demonio de igual calibre, podía hacerlo sin compasión ni titubeos con su actual amante...Eso temía y la impotencia hacía peor cualquier dolor que pudiera traer de regreso viejos fantasmas...si no había podido salvar a la persona que amaba en aquel entonces por qué podría ser capaz de hacerlo ahora?...acaso era el destino de un corazón amargo y frío que durante mucho tiempo sólo permitió que la crudeza del invierno traspasara su alma?...Sus cansados ojos fulguraron en radiantes flamas amarillas...merecía él, Youko Kurama el amor de un demonio como Hiei?...alguien cuyo corazón había sido congelado en manos heladas y después revivido poco a poco por el calor de sus llamas?...alguien que no había visto más posibilidades en su vida que las que él mismo se había inventado a través de sacrificios...martirios de noches sin más que el sutil color de la luna plateada del Makai haciendo compañía?...

Destinado por siempre a expiar la condena de un impasible asesino...

Un olor familiar alteró sus adormecidos sentidos...la imagen de un color oscuro y carmesí esparciéndose en su mente inmediatamente después de reconocerlo. Se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama conducido por un olfato infalible hacia la ventana. Aguzó la vista con extrañeza...una protuberancia diferenciándose ligeramente a contra luz...

-Hiei!

Exclamó mientras corría, tomaba la mano aferrada al borde de la ventana y tiraba de ella forzando el cuerpo del koorime hacia arriba. Su compañero pareció reaccionar a tiempo para ayudar a Kurama a subirlo a su departamento y apretó fuertemente sus manos entre las suyas empujándose con las piernas hacia arriba. El pelirrojo lo recibió entre sus brazos haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo semi adormecido del jaganshi se deslizara lentamente en el piso mientras acomodaba su enmarañada cabeza entre sus piernas cruzadas. Pronto notó que aquella visión roja que había tenido era la sangre de Hiei emanando sutilmente de su hombro izquierdo...Kurama alargó una mano en esa dirección mas antes de que pudiera manchar sus esbeltos dedos con el carmesí líquido, la voz profunda y levemente agitada del youkai se hizo escuchar.

Déjala...estoy bien...mejor ahora...

-Debo curarla...no se ve bien...Hiei...

Hmm?

-Qué pasó?...estaba preocupado por ti...

Eso mismo quería preguntarte...algo extraño está pasando...supuse que podrías tener alguna idea...

-...-

Entonces?

-No sé de qué hablas...déjame curarte esa herida...

Lo iba a dejar pasar por el momento...no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para hacerle frente a la repentina renuencia de Kurama...no porque fallara en su primer interrogatorio iba a dejar que aquel zorro se saliera con la suya...si había algo de importancia a tratar estaba dispuesto a insistir lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo soltara el problema.

Observando como su amante se levantaba suavemente camino al baño, el koorime recostó pesadamente su espalda contra la cama sintiendo al dolor esparcirse desde su herida hacia su boca en un quejido casi mudo, sólo expuesto por la pequeña nariz arrugada y su diminuta boca deformándose en una inusitada mueca. Cuando escuchó el anestesiado sonido de las pisadas sobre suave beige que cubría el suelo, optó por hacer un esfuerzo y relajar sus facciones...si pretendía sacar algo provechoso de esa noche lo mejor iba a ser que el zorro no se preocupara demasiado.

No vas a decírmelo entonces?

-Decirte qué?

Qué es lo que está sucediendo...

-A qué te refieres?...acaso notas algo extraño?

No lo sé con certeza...es por eso que te estoy preguntando...

-Y a ti qué te pasó en el brazo?

Te lo diré si me cuentas primero...

-Yo...no estoy seguro de que algo esté sucediendo tampoco...

Qué estaba sucediendo con él?...lo había extrañado o no?...no había estado pensando en él justo un instante antes de que apareciera en su ventana?...entonces por qué aquella forma tan inusual en su comportamiento?...tan indiferente como si él se hubiera convertido en la persona con la que estaba hablando?...realmente algo estaba sucediendo?...Casi con certeza podía al menos presentir un precoz miedo surgir desde su garganta...atando fuertemente sus cuerdas vocales...Hiei pedía respuestas...y sólo necesitaba remontarse unas semanas atrás y dibujar en su mente la marca en su piel...a eso estaría refiriéndose?...pero cómo lo sabía?...podía notar que no había certeza alguna en la mirada del koorime a excepción de un fuerte sentido de la intuición...Y él...un ex letal asesino...cuya actitud había sido capaz de infundir el miedo a todo aquel que fuera preso de sus gélidos ojos...tenía miedo...porque sólo el pasado de un viejo amor lo podía dejar así de indefenso...

Mientras ajustaba las vendas sobre la piel dañada evitando causarle más dolor del que ya probablemente sentiría su compañero, suspiró cansado sabiéndose incapaz de borrar un título que aún guardaba grabado en su frente y llevaba a cuestas...y ahora nuevamente volvía a repetirse en la voz de un fantasma muerto_...''TrAiDor''... _Pero él amaba a Hiei...por qué no podía ser feliz entonces?...no había nada en la muerte que resultara propio de su naturaleza de Youko...era demasiado rígida y perfecta...nada que pudiera llamar la atención de un alma tan libre y curiosa como la de Kurama...quizás la última opción en una gama tan amplia como sus nueve colas lo eran. Jamás preferiría a la muerte por sobre la vida...entonces por qué iba a preferir a Kuronue por sobre Hiei?...lo había amando durante su vida...y ahora no representaba más que otro montón de polvo en la gran montaña de su pasado...siendo arrastrado una y otra vez más atrás por el viento.

Kurama sonrió. No había porqué temer...Incluso podía contárselo a Hiei más tarde cuando estuviera lo suficientemente dispuesto...

Por qué sonríes?

-Estoy contento eso es todo...te molesta que lo haga?

No...en absoluto...

-Es sólo...estaba preocupado baka!

* * *

_Kuraaama...no te hagas el dormido...sé que puedes escucharme...ahh...pero no te preocupes no es necesario que habras los ojos...tampoco que despiertes al youkai que descansa a tu lado...bastará con que prestes atención a lo que digo...ohh sí...pensabas que ya me había olvidado de ti?..._

_Quién eres...por qué estás en mi mente...?_

_Acaso estás asustado?...ohh el Gran Youko Kurama?...estoy seguro que no me he equivocado pero estoy empezando a dudar sobre tu identidad...pero no te asustes realmente no me recuerdas?...tal vez tienes razón...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...fue un memorable momento lo recuerdas?_

_Quién eres?...Tú...por qué estás hablando como Kuronue!_

_No quieres aceptarlo verdad?...pero deberías...porque es por ti que me convertí en esto..._

_Si mi querido Kurama...así como lo oyes...y estoy seguro de que tú ya te habías dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo...tú sabes...con lo inteligente que eres..._

_Tú no puedes ser Kuronue...él nunca..._

_Se comportaría así?...es vdd...admito que he cambiado un poco...está bien!estoy casi irreconocible pero...no crees que ha pasado bastante desde entonces?...qué esperabas?_

_...Qué haces aquí?...qué quieres?_

_Vaya...nunca pensé que el frío y descorazonado Kurama...ese en que te transformabas cuando asesinabas sin piedad alguna vez me hablaría...Hemos vivido tanto Kurama...no puedo creer que me trates así..._

_Tú no eres el Kuronue que trataba de otra manera...no tienes derecho a pedirme que te hable como tal...ahora dime...qué le hiciste a Hiei?...qué es lo que quieres?_

_Ahh...Hiei...tu nuevo amante...debo admitir que tienes buen gusto...siempre lo tuviste...pero...por qué estás acusándome?...acaso un viejo amante no puede darle un saludo especial al nuevo?...no me pareció que fuera tan rudo..._

_Aléjate de él entiendes?...ni se te ocurra ponerle otro dedo encima..._

_Sólo he venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece..._

* * *

Hacía calor...mas era uno cercano no proveniente de su cuerpo y cuya humedad comenzaba a bañar lentamente la piel desnuda de su torso...era Kurama pensó semi dormido al sentir el cuerpo del youko moverse de un lado a otro frenéticamente...Abrió un ojo confirmando inmediatamente que su compañero se sacudía aún en sueños liberando las sábanas por momentos para apresarlas luego fuertemente entre sus dedos. Hiei se sentó sobre la cama casi a punto de caerse...a pesar de que acababa de darse cuenta al parecer había sido empujado por Kurama lentamente durante un largo rato y ahora su cuerpo ocupaba tan sólo la punta de la cama.

Antes de que terminara completamente sentado en el suelo apoyó una pierna fuera de la cama para estabilizar su cuerpo...Vaya que estaba sudando aquel pelirrojo!...bastaba con la siempre presente reveladora luz de la luna asomándose tímidamente por la ventana para darle brillo a cada una de las gotas que cubrían los contornos sobresalientes del pecho de Kurama para notar que por alguna razón esa noche estaba resultando demasiado calurosa para el zorro. Hiei acercó una mano al rostro mojado sorprendiéndose al tomar contacto con la gruesa capa y la piel candente protegida por esta...qué rayos pasaba ahí?...recordaba los besos juguetones...las caricias...pero ningún comportamiento anormal hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos...

Ey...Kurama...ey!...despierta!

Lo movió débilmente meciendo con su mano el hombro que daba hacia el techo de la habitación...Kurama se revolvía inconsciente entre las sábanas pero aún así no conseguía despertar...qué estaría soñando?...realmente Hiei no había pensando que existiera en los tres mundos algo que pudiera asustar a Kurama...pero esto estaba comenzando a asustarlo...

Ehh zorro!despiértate!...Zorro!escúchame!tienes que despertarte!

Estúpido Kurama!siempre tenía que guardarse las cosas...masticarlas en su mente...acomodarlas para que no sonaran tan feas o aterradoras...Eso no era otra cosas que una ofensa para él...no quería ser tratado como un estorbo...y menos si eso significaba que su amado pusiera su vida en riesgo...por qué no le había dicho nada hasta ahora?Cuando se despertara hablaría seriamente con él...

_Sólo he venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece..._

_Lo que me pertenece..._

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ku...Kurama?...

-Ah...ah...ah...ah...

Kurama...?qué pasa...?

-No...no otra vez no...AGHHHHHHHH!

Qué tienes Kurama?qué te pasa!

Su cuerpo ardía!...tan sólo lo había tocado un momento pero no podía creer que emanara tanto calor de su piel...Hiei se acercó y abrazó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos sintiendo la estremecedora candencia de su cuerpo mientras intentaba que se tranquilizara un poco sin mucho éxito...El dolor debía ser muy intenso para que Kurama gritase de esa manera...pero qué podía hacer?Ahggg!mierda!se sentía tan impotente!...Lo abrazó tan fuerte como le permitía aquella incómoda posición sintiendo las manos de su compañero clavarse con intensidad sobre su piel...su boca ahora entreteniéndose entre mordiscos con uno de sus puños...Una luz resplandeció bajo las sábanas llamando la atención del jaganshi que las retiró inmediatamente...ahí estaba...seguramente escondido bajo el elástico del pijama del zorro...el foco del dolor que acababa de perder su brillo...

Estás...bien?...

Kurama asintió algo confuso...sin saber realmente cuál era su estado o si aquella cosa que le causaba tanto dolor volvería...Pero cuánto gusto le daba tener a su lado al koorime...sentir sus delgados brazos estrecharse contra su cuerpo...y aquella mirada tan roja que le decía lo mucho que lo quería al preocuparse de esa manera...

El jaganshi lo miró aprensivo...estaba asustado...qué demonios había sido todo eso de cualquier manera?Abrazó a Kurama descubriendo que al evaporarse el calor de su cuerpo y permanecer los trastos de humedad pegajosa...el frío era la evidencia convertida en un ligero temblor...ahggg!pero cómo lo odiaba!tenía que darle alguna respuesta en este momento!

Muy bien Kurama...ya ha sido suficiente...qué demonios fue todo eso!...parece que no fue la primera vez que te pasó no es así?por qué no me dijiste?

-Hiei...discúlpame...tienes razón...

Por supuesto que la tengo!quieres darme un infarto o qué?nunca vuelvas asustarme así!

-Lo siento...no quería preocuparte...no pensé que realmente fuera algo importante...no estoy seguro...pero voy a contarte lo que creo...


End file.
